dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Colin Gillystem
Colin Gillystem CoMC Professor & Magizoologist HistoryOld: I was born in my grandparent's home in Bristol. My dad was introducing my mum to his parents, when all of a sudden, Mum's water broke. The doctors rushed over, but my dad already delivered the baby himself. My grandparent's hadn't liked Mum sense. The day before I was born, my dad learned my mum was a witch. My mum, Mathilda Gillystem, and my father, Ronald Stermon, met in London. Back when the wizarding war was going on in 1997-98, my parents met each other at a pub. My dad had been an officer of some kind, and my mum had worked at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She had got off a busy day at work and needed a pick-me-up, to calm down the stress. Dad had just watched his best friend die and needed to get rid of stress as well. They talked and they found out they had a lot in comon. They married. My sister was born two years after in the wizard hospital. She almost died, the ambilical cord was wrapped around her neck and almost choked her to death, sadly they brought her back. We figured out when she was eight that she was a squib. She began to go to school for Muggles. She claims she loves it, but I don't think she really does. When Colin was eight, his father would get out fire slugs, place them on his arm, and tell him if he kept disobeying, he would keep doing it until Colin couldn't perform spells (OOC: Other Chars. aren't supposed to know. He doesn't want anyone to know that his father was mean.) Colin's Father died in the middle of Colin going to School. Colin is an extremly good liar. Often used when his mother asked him if he'd done his chores. No one knows this besdies Twila, but Colin is infact a were-wolf. New: Since then, Colin had a difficult time with his learning at Hogwarts. He did not do well at spell use and things like that, but he did exceptionally well in Potions, Herbology, and especially Care of Magical Creatures. He was the top of the class in CoMC, and everyone asked him for help in the class. He got along very well with the professor. Colin graduated with outstanding marks in CoMC, Potions, Herbology, Divination, and Charms, and exceeds expectations in DAtDA, Transfiguration, and History of Magic, but but got a dreadful mark for Muggle Studies. He didn't have any interest in the class, so he didn't try. Since Colin has gratudated from Hogwarts, he's done a lot of work studying magical creatures. He traveled to Romania to study dragons. He also traveled to Egypt to study many exotic magical creatures. After his studies, he decided to write a book, Encountering Magical Creatures. He's now a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, teaching Care of Magical Creatures. PersonalityColin is a kind man, he is caring but also a bit crazy. He is not afraid of death or taking risks. He's considered insane by St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, but he's more of a look-death-straight-in-the-face-and-spit-in-it sort of crazy. He's not afraid of getting hurt, because to him he's already felt the worst pain in the world, transforming into a werewolf and it's after effects. AppearanceColin has long, messy, black hair. He has big brown eyes and a messy beard. He's quite tall, around 6 foot 2 inches. He's very thin and wears funky wizard clothes. He can be seen usually wearing a tall top hat and carrying a cane, simply because he thinks it makes him look interesting. Trivia *Colin is considered insane by the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. *Colin has written a book called Encountering Magical Creatures. *Colin has studied dragons in Romania and many exotic magical creatures in Egypt. *Colin is currently the professor of Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. *Colin is a magizoologist. Gallery Coling2.jpeg|Common atire Coling3.jpeg|He can be very inappropriate Coling4.jpeg|He has crazy hair Coling5.gif|Colin likes children Coling6.jpeg|He's a bit strange Coling7.jpeg|Very strange Category:Characters Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Name begins with "C" Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Male Category:Single Category:April Birthday Category:Wizard Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Beech Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Half-Blood Category:Werewolf Category:Right Handed